Possessed
by H4CK3D
Summary: A power kept secret for years.A world broken by lies.A girl stronger than the celestial beings themselves. In a world without proven magic and penalty of witchcraft is death, lived a sorceress that hid her talent from everyone. But when the accident broke, her only way she was protected from fear was to be feared. How can she protect Arrendale... from herself?
1. Rylie

**!Important! Rylie is my OC, (I spelt her name wrong to make her more unique) if you want a description, read the first paragraph. THIS WAS WHEN SHE WAS SIX! I will describe her as a sixteen year old later. This is a slightly boring chapter BUT it tells some**** important**** stuff for the next chapter which I will be posting around one week. To tell you more, this is how I would react so the more you know Rylie, the more you'll know me! This goes a little fast so forgive me…**

**Elsa and Anna belong to Disney's Frozen.  
Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks' Rise of the guardians**

**Rylie: **Rylie's face was round and slightly chubby (in a cute kindergartener way) and she's slightly tanned unlike her two siblings. Her hair that reached down to her waistline was almost obsidian which matched her wide eyes completely. Rylie's mouth was defaulted to a smile yet almost never showing her teeth. She was underestimated because of her size but later on proving to have strength and endurance.

I moaned because of the commotion that was happening on the floor below me as I gained consciousness. I opened one eye, blinded by the expensive lantern that hung high on the ceiling which, somehow, made me wonder how long I'd been asleep for. Shut my eyes and blinked again, this time aware of my surroundings. I glanced around, rubbing one eye as my spacious bedroom unfolded. Every wall was decorated with detailed paintings that were bordered with carefully painted carved timber that contrasted well with the edges of the ceiling. The miniature chandelier that hung on the beautiful ceiling was decorated with rubies, sapphires and emeralds as well as coated with gold and silver. The balcony doors were slowly opening and closing gently, synchronized with the calm breeze, creating a peaceful setting… that was until a very familiar voice broke the silence.

"Rylie! Get down here this instance!" the feminine voice exclaimed.

I shot out of my bed and slipped on a plain peasant-like dress and slid swiftly down the spiral stair case, adjusting my hair as I did so. I slowed as the end of the railing drew near before jumping off with a smile. My 'mother' stared with gritted teeth while the other lady looked at me with a slight smile

I flattened my dress and moved a strand of dark brown hair from my face, "I'm here!".

My 'mother' changed facial expression to a happy one, "Um dearie, what are you wearing," she pointed at my clothed with a slight tone of disgust.

"I didn't want to get my fancy clothes dirty so I grabbed my old rags."

"Hm, I see, enough about that. This is your future husband's mother, Alice," she spoke as she walked beside the beautiful woman.

"W-wait, marriage? I thought you only adopted me to help around and additionally to that, I am only six years of age."

"And you will not be married to my son until you are the age of sixteen, don't worry," the other woman soothed.

I looked up at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was the colour of a raven's wing and cascaded like a waterfall down her back, reaching almost to her waist, but her eyes stole the show. They were mysterious, filled with different shades of crimson and beauty almost to the point that you could be mesmerized for hours.

"But I don't even know who this boy is."

Alice spoke up again, "and you will, we have assigned for you and him to meet at the gazebo in two days' time, six in the morning sharp, after that, you will meet every week until you are sixteen."

"Every week?"

They both nodded.

'Mother' clears her throat, "It's ten years to get to know each other. You _will_ get along, you have no choice. Now shoo shoo dearie, Alice and I must speak of further meetings in private."

I curtsied to excuse myself. _It __is__ ten years away _anyway, besides, _this boy is probably nice_. I looked up at the great grandfather. _one fifteen, ONE FIFTEEN!_ _I'm late_! I sprinted towards the door and ran out when I saw my brother on his wooden, moldy carriage. He had brown messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Unlike my fairly tanned skin, he was quite pale skinned. His clothing consisted of a white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest and equally brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho that almost covered him entirely.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" my voice squeaked, attempting to push him to leave, "You'll be seen here, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey kiddo," he chuckled, ignoring my question, "What's with the formal names all of a sudden, has your new mother gotten through your head already?"

I crossed my arms, "she's _not _my mother."

"Then get on, I know you're late to visit the royals."

"How do you-."

Jack picked me up mid-sentence and placed me next to him. I squealed in shocked as we started to ride down the gravel.

OoOoOoOo

After a few minutes and a lot of 'Jack' jokes, we were entering the centre of the neighbouring forest. The drone of insects humming started the usual routine of awaking dawn. Slowly, the forest came alive with the layers of sounds echoing in the cold morning air. Little frogs croaked under large, broad leaves. The webs were stringed with delicate drops of morning dew, glistening in the first shards of sunlight. While the all the other humans were still asleep in the village, animals in every corner of the earth are waiting for a new dawn.

I looked around in awe. No matter how many times I've been through this road, no sunrise was ever alike. I hadn't noticed Jack had commanded the horse to stop until he spoke up.

"Rylie, this is as far as I go, I need to help mother."

I shook myself back to reality, "Hm, oh yeah! This is alright; I can see the castle from here anyway."

He smiled, and ruffled my hair, "Okay princess, just stay safe."

I patted my hair down, "I will."

I watched my brother ride away before turning around to begin my short stroll to the castle. The trees danced along with the wind happily while I skipped across to the bridge that leaded to my destination.

The sky was beginning to turn orange as I started to hum a song that my _real_ mother once sang to me as I left her.

「Elsa's Lullaby」Frozen / by Ally Bringston (changed a bit by H4CK3D)

Listen to me, dear,  
It's nothing there to fear  
You are close to me  
And that was meant to be

It won't hurt you here  
You're power's coming clear  
This fearsome storm inside  
You only need to hide

It is all alright  
Your power shows the light  
But I am sure with this:  
You will always be missed

You'll be fine again  
The problems will all mend  
It's time for you to see  
Your heart is pure and free

I wiped a tear from my left cheek as I walked slowly, opening old memories that had been locked away. I looked down at the brick footpath. She told me that my father would come back; picking me up like he always did so we could be a whole family again.

But she was wrong.

Rylie, I will protect you  
I'm right beside of you  
You will be safe and sound  
There won't be harm around

No need to have fear  
It makes you special, dear  
This power's a part of you  
We will be going through

Remember that we will always love you my beautiful Sunflower…

I snapped out of trance, noticing that I have made it to the castle subconsciously. I knocked lightly on the door to be welcomed with the smell of cooked turkey and one of the servants, Gerda. She was slightly round, wearing a green dress and white gloves. Her small cap-like head piece covered the majority of her chocolate brown hair which complemented her ice-blue eyes.

She widened her eyes in surprise, "My goodness, why are you awake this early."

"Elsa, Anna and I normally play earlier than now but I had a long slumber today."

She smiled, "Come in then, you'll be cold out there."

I gave Gerda a hug, shocking her for a second before relaxing, "Thank you Gerda."

I ran up the spiral staircase before knocking at their door. Anna's head popped out of the slightly opened door before she gasped and ran back inside. I waited before Elsa and Anna came running out, grabbing my hand and dragging me back down to the ballroom.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna squeaked

"Rylie you go first," Elsa spoke, turning to face me.

"I'm not sure," I hesitantly replied.

"Come on, Rylie," Elsa responded, "or we'll tickle you to death"

Elsa and Anna jumped onto me and tickled my stomach. I screamed in laughter, "Stop, please, okay I'll do it."

They hopped of giggling before I formed a fireball in my hands. Elsa stepped forward as she made a snow firework and threw it in the air, making the ball room to snow slowly. It was a bit cold for my taste but I couldn't have felt any warmer. Anna ran around in delight, spinning in circles until she fell on a pile of fresh and soft snow. We laughed happily. Hours past but not a single second wasted or regretted as we spun in a circle, holding hands and having one of the best days end before us. I walked away, waving goodbye and shut the door behind me. My life felt so complete even with my father missing and my mother gone. I just let the past go.

The walk back was short, the sun giving me company and warmth. I love the chirping of birds in the morning. The melodious chirping is enchanting. They seem to welcome the sun with their sweet notes. I looked down at the wild bushes which grew roses and many kinds of flowers. The every sight and smell of those beautiful flowers could brighten even the darkest of days. Small dew drops on petals and leaves look like precious pearls.. I forget the hustle and bustle of my daily life and escape from worries temporarily I feel a new strength is being injected into my otherwise tired body. I feel some new sense of joy as I relax while sitting in the silence around me throughout the time.

But when I entered the village, something didn't feel right. A group of villagers were grouped together, their heads hung low. I ran to the crowd. The faces looked at me with pity and sadness, not even a single sense of happiness, only sorrowful expressions beaming directly at me. They stepped back to let me go to the front. I froze when I saw him. His hair was white, his skin was pale. Tears formed in my eyes.

_No…_

**I'm SORRY for going to quick on this but I want to know what you think. Don't be shy about it, I don't normally bite… I will be posting a new chapter around the 14****th**** of August so watch out. Make sure you fave and follow. A cake for everyone!**

**~H4CK3D**


	2. Fear Shall Be Your Ally

**This one goes EVEN FASTER than the other one. *face palms*. Oh well, I'll just sit here and hope you'll like it. If you like art please look and my deviant art page 'epicrandomposter'. Anyway, expect the next chapter around 19****th**** of August. Happy reading!**

_Jack…_

I feltnumb and light-headed. My tears blurred my shaky vision but I still managed to see his figure lying in front of me. I moved one step closer to the still body before quickly dropping to the ground to check his inexistent blood pressure and his ice cold fore head.

"Jack, wake up please," I shakily whispered, "It's not funny, please…"

Everyone who surrounded me spectated in sullen silence, almost in an empty pitiless way but I couldn't take my eyes of his still body, wondering how the day dramatically changed in emotion. I heard someone's footsteps draw near and place a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was my Aunt, Lizzie, who took care of them since my mother's passing. I hastily slapped her arm off and stepped back, my left eye beginning to twitch.

"No, no. This, this is just a joke, yes, a prank, that's all," my lips formed into an insane smile, "Okay, Jack, you got me, It was really scary, can you come out now?"

I saw my younger sister started to cry while my Aunt drew nearer to calm me down, "Rylie, breathe, we will have his funeral as soon as we can but right now you just need to-"

She was able to reach out to touch my shoulder once again, "Breathe."

"Get your hand of me," I ordered.

She didn't listen, only tightening her grip.

"I said get off me!" I could feel my eyes changing and my skin burning her hand.

Lizzie stepped back in shock and disbelief before she checked her hand. It was a deep red and in some edges, black. She stared for a few seconds before screaming and dropping down to the ground, nurturing her hand with the other. I looked at everyone; some were helping her get up, while some stared at me with great intensity. I moved a few steps back before darting to the forest's direction, pushing through the group of people. My heart was beating more rapidly than I have ever heard it before. A thousand questions zoomed passed through my mind. _What if I'm guilty for witchcraft? Will I be burned? How will Lizzie forgive me? Could it be possible to die from a burn?_

I hurdled over fallen trees and broke free of a dense patch of needle leafs. I let my feet guide me past the lightly scattered beech and conifer trees that peppered the densely populated forest. As the canopy overhead thickened, my steps grew muffled by the pine needles that blanketed the forest floor; the ground no longer felt hard beneath my soles. I paused. The trees were much thicker than I have ventured and a road was no-where to be seen. I glanced behind me. Nothing that surrounded me felt the same, just ancient trees and caves that have not been seen by a human being before. I walked around in awe because of the surroundings my legs have taken me but one thing had attracted my attention the most. A lone miniscule cave.

The cave had just enough light to see into, but not enough to reveal all its secrets. I heard dripping water inside the cave and smell its ancient age. The stalagmites and stalactites looked like huge teeth, even the stains on them looked like dried blood. The howling sound from the wind coursing through it wasn't helping my bravery, but my curiosity got the better of me, so further I entered the cave.

I stepped cautiously into the cave. I was disoriented as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I heard a faint dripping sound that seemed to echo away from me for miles. The thick, rock walls amplified the sound so loudly that it could trick people a wild beast hid among the tall natural formed columns. _There wouldn't be a monster here right_? I began to walk wearily forward, my feet felt like suction cups to the wet mud on the ground. It was warm in the cave, yet a cold shiver ran up and down my spine. I heard squeaks, but the echoes made it nearly impossible to be able to tell where they were coming from. I took a few more small steps forward before I heard flapping wings. I screamed. Despite the utter darkness, I saw movement of maybe a hundred small animals. Bats. There were so many of them flying towards me. I braced myself, expecting to be hit, but they all flew above me. It was only then that I realized that the bats weren't flying towards me, but away. There was something in this cave, and I was going to find out what it was.

I followed the wall deeper into the caves using my hand as my guide when I saw light in the end. I sprinted in curiosity, not wanting to aimlessly wander a stone maze. It was an ancient palace, surrounded by mud and rocks that were shaped like fangs. It was a huge long forgotten civilization with multiple cages, bridges and staircases that stretched for kilometers. I squeezed through the entrance and felt the noticeable angle which the area was tilted in. It felt like I was falling off a cliff and into the void. The negative feel and the cold surroundings gave me goose bumps on every limb of my body. _This place must be huge! _I heard a faint laugh and quickly looked for the source. That is when I saw the words.

_Fear shall be your ally._

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review this because the review button is your friend and it will be lonely is you don't use it. Do you think that this is truthfully with the lore though? I know the lair is in Italy but the place could be HUGE, so it might be in Norway as well. Follow and favourite so you can get a slice of cake :D!**


	3. Welcome Young-ling

** watch?v=JCtgTpxgwjc If you want some creepy background music. *Warning* kinda creepy if you do (Well, not for me, I actually find it soothing but if you are easily scared DON'T PLAY IT!) Here's the next part.**

**Two days later…**

_My eyes fluttered open to find myself in the mysterious sunken civilization I found two days ago. But something did not feel right, almost like I am being watched, spectated. I looked around; blood was smeared on every wall, forming gruesome blurred sentences. It coated the rough stone floor, making a damp, almost sticky surface._

_The smell of blood and fear clung in the musty air, I bleated in terror, backing against the wall. By doing so, I stepped on a crunching object. I looked to see a fully burned human. Its charcoal-like smell was lingering as the last glowing ashes vanished into oblivion. Smoke and dust particles rose when I removed my foot from the burnt corpse. I screamed in terror, its high pitched sound echoing in the endless slaughter house. I couldn't help but hyperventilate in panic._

_"Welcome young-ling."_

_I gasped and quickly attempted to find the source in panic. I lit my palms like a torch to uncover more of the darkness to find the figure standing. __He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow._

_I covered my mouth from further screaming as I took a few steps back. He inspected me walking around me in a circle before speaking._

_"It seems manny has sent a new spirit to roam these areas."_

_"I was not sent by anyone s-sir."_

_"hmm, very well then, where did you get that special talent of yours," he spoke and pointed at my palm._

_I looked at my palm, not realizing that it was lit up and let it die down, "I um- I-I was born with it sir."_

_"Then where are your parents? Are they looking for you?"_

_"My mother recently passed away and my father went missing three years ago. I live with my adoptive mother now."_

_His emotion changed from curious to a sympathetic smile, "You remind me of my daughter," his gaze at me drifted into oblivion before staring back to me seriously, "I must warn you of something very dangerous."_

_I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow._

_"You will fear the villagers; their thirst for your burning flesh will only get stronger by the passing moons if you do not do something about it."_

_My squeaky voice spoke up, "Can I do anything about it?"_

_"Of course, to stop the disaster, you must be feared before they turn fear against you or else..."_

_"Or else what?"I asked. _

_He towered over me with a face of great intensity, "Death."_

_With a click of his fingers my head we transferred to the village. It was eerie, children and their mothers hid inside their wooden houses like a monster was roaming the streets. I heard a riot along the road that lead to my home. Men were standing in front of my mansion with pitchforks and torches, shouting to kill a witch._

_"Who is the witch?"_

_"you…"_

_I teleported into the house, the door booming as people attempted smashing the door down like wild beasts. I looked around for an exit but to no avail. I was surrounded by a mob of vengeful monsters as they closed in the gap with pitchforks and weapons. I screamed, the thundering doors crashing down onto me._

**Sorry is a bit short BUT it's a dream, almost all dreams are short. My apologize for the lame timing I'll make sure I do it right next time. Please be friends with the review button and fave me ;D. **


	4. Long Day Ahead

**It is now finished and I did another extra 400 words. *Spoiler* it ends in a cliffy. It is not much but it will do… I hope. Tell me if there are any grammar and spelling errors because I hate reading with errors! To skip the part you have read find the next bold section and read from there.**

**Ten years later… And after the great thaw…**

I woke up, once again, screaming with tears that flowed endlessly down my beet red face. The nightmares were beginning to grow in fear after the first time Pitch Black visited me. He showed me the how monstrous villagers were. They were so anxious to see my body draped across a bundle of burning logs. I grew twisted yet in beauty. I walked unsteadily to my mirror and inspected how I looked. I looked horrible. My back was hunched over; dark patches were beneath my bloodshot eyes like I was badly assaulted and my hair was bundled up into a messy French braid like an unfinished bird's nest. I rubbed my sore eyes and looked over to my right window and saw Elsa and Anna's kingdom. After the big thaw I came to meet them once more but fell short.

I pulled the rope connected to the maids' quarters and instantly heard my maidservant walk up the stairs. She opened the door and stared at me in shock. Her name was Idun. The first thing strangers would notice about Idun her ocean blue eyes. They were like two sapphires the sparkled in daylight. She was unusually tall and slightly underweight with curly blonde hair tied into a neat low bun. Her maid dress consisted the two shades, black and white that fell down to her ankles.

"My goodness Rylie, did you have another bad dream?" her soft voice said.

I sighed before speaking up, "I have one every night Idun."

She placed my breakfast down onto my bedside table and handed me a new set of clothes. I looked at her, then down at the neatly folded dress before looking at at her with an arched eyebrow.

I politely took the dress and let it unfold, "Mistress wants you to wear these today, she says it's an extra special day for you."

I stopped inspecting the dress and stared into oblivion with shocked eyes, "He's going to propose…"

Idun jumped with glee, "Congratulations!"

I groaned in annoyance… _this is going to be a very long day…_

_OoOoOoOo_

**_Would anyone want to know what she and her dress would look like? Description below ;)_**

**_16 year old Rylie: _**Rylie's hair was a deep mahogany colour with a slight wave at the ends as it flowed gracefully into a beautifully plaited bun. Her large, dark chocolate eyes were framed perfectly by her long obsidian eyelashes shaped like gentle ebony waves. With her peach lips, her straight edged nose and her hourglass shaped waist, she looked as though she was a daughter of Royalty. Although her face was stunning her dress is what stole the show.

It was a strapless fiery red gown with raven lace woven beautifully around the silk lining. It was tight and simple and proceeds to become complex and wide with different shades of red, orange and yellow at the bottom. The chandelier illuminated the silver specs which made them glitter like a thousand stars shaped into spiral waves of beauty.

**~Okay, can you imagine that? Because I sort of made the whole thing up so I don't have a photo; Sorry! :D**

I walked down the spiral staircase, my posture perfect due to the tight whale bone corset I wore around my chest. In small pants, I managed to get to the bottom of the staircase without fainting and waited for my mother to respond. She gazed at me in dissatisfaction as she stormed towards me angrily.

"Your servant does not know how to tie a corset. Look at you; you look like a talking elephant!"

Within a split second, two other maids came to tighten my corset but I refused. I pushed back and used a bench for support.

"I order you to come back here to get your corset tightened immediately!" she demanded.

I stood up straight, my chin held high, "Well, I order _you _to stop being so bossy, if anyone was a talking elephant, it would be you!"

The two maids stifled a small giggle from their mouths using their hands, still having mischievous grins on their faces. Mother's face turned beet red in anger.

"I am your mother and I command you to listen to me!"

"You are _not_ my mother, you are a woman who hides behind her mansion and does NOTHING for anyone else but YOU!"

Once those last words rushed out of my mouth, I felt myself feel light headed. Idun and the other two maids came rushing to my aid but was soon halted because of my mother's commands. I felt like the world was closing in, my mind and vision clouded with figures and my throat and mouth quickly becoming dry. My supporting hand slipped as the wooden floor came rapidly towards me. Then, all that was left was darkness… and the evil sound of a very familiar voice.

**:D I would like to thank XTheHunterFromBergX for the most beautiful comment I have ever read! I was actually going to shut this fanfic down because I was going through a lot of stuff and YOU inspired me to keep going. Sorry for the late reply but THANK YOU! Please REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW or even, if you are SUPER nice, do ALL OF THEM! I will see you around the 11th of September.**

**~H4CK3D**


	5. Death Child

**Didn't I tell you I'd post it today :D. I didn't let you down this time :D Ooooo it's getting interesting now… I hope… this is almost freestyle 'cause I'm changing it along the way… Anyway HAPPY READINGS summoners!**

** watch?v=mIrt5MkGpy0 for effect ^_^**

_Death child, it will guide you to darkness as fear will be your ally…_

My eyes shot open to the sound of screaming people and burning wood… but something more bone-chilling was a twisted laugh, almost like my own. I looked around me. It was just mirrors, endless amounts of mirrors, some of which distorted my reflection, shaping me into monstrous forms. The room was lit by crimson colored, in-existent candles, shadowing the sandstone frames around the large mirrors on every corner. I stood up, my arms ahead of me to avoid collisions with the surface.

One step in front of another I walked.

_Ahhhh_

It was a scream that you couldn't forget easily, one that made your blood run cold, a scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror. It was a scream of my mother. I looked around for an exit but instead was given a shadow. I lit my hands on fire and charged towards it but instead was met with a wall. I turned to look for the shadow once again, determined to escape, to save her from pain or terror.

"Show yourself! Coward"

A familiar laughed echoed followed by words that heated me, "That's not a way to talk to friends, it is now?"

"_pitch…_ PITCH! What did you do to my mother?! Whatever you did I'm going to KILL YOU FOR IT! "

"You said yourself she wasn't your mother. Now look at yourself, alone, this is what I tried to warn you about. "

"I…" I couldn't help but collapse under my own weight and whimper, "_I never meant anything_."

"But they did; now Anna doesn't even look to your direction anymore."

"She doesn't remember me, that's all."

"Do you _truly _believe that?" I could sense his presence to come nearer.

"Why would Elsa lie?"

"Why wouldn't she?" I could see his shadow hover over my slumped over body, "She had not seen you for ten years until the big thaw. She doesn't want to see you again; no-one wants to see you."

I glared up at him, anger building up inside me, "Don't even try to relate."

He kneeled down to eye level and held my chin to force me to look into his empty grey eyes, "Oh but I completely relate."

His figure quickly disintegrated and collected again a few meters away, "You don't have to be alone Rylie, I respect you and I know people will too."

"Respect…me?" I began to think this through. _What if he is right? There is no other option ._I could feel something else was taking over my body, a growing pain forcefully ripping reality away from me, starting from the inside.

I stared into oblivion in thought. His evil grin was worth a thousand words. He was winning me over, and he knew it.

"Yes! Look at what we can do," He outstretched his arms and spun slowly. I had not noticed the fire beginning to form in the maze. Mirrors around me began to melt, bubbling gradually to the stone ground.

"What goes together better than fire and darkness, we will give a world where everything, _everything is-_"

"Pitch Black?" I cut in.

"And Rylie too, they will respect both of us."

**Dark Music- Twisted by Adrian von Ziegler for effect ^_^(Can't get the link for some strange reason :L )**

"I…I…," I could feel my body twitch, ticking of the grandfather clock whizzed in my head followed by thousands of voices "yes… th-that's right! You're right!"

I stood up, fire and dark mists forming around me, developing into a dark lava dress. Red smoke rose from my eyes like remains of what the future that laid ahead of me. I twirled around and lifted my arms as the dress bursted into firestorms, starting at the lowest and intensifying up in blazes and dark powder. My fire dress was now completely composed of the colours black and violet excluding the flames burning infinitely at the trimmings of my demonic outfit. Magma collected around my shoulders and down to my arms like armor that would burn through any normal flesh. It was time to take advantage of fear and let it run through the veins of the inhabitants.

Pitch smiled victoriously, "yes, YES, you are ready!"

I turned to face him. He knew exactly what I was going to do. I smoothed back my auburn hair, and laughed. His eyes widened in fear but I showed no sympathy. My face displayed no emotion at all. Pitch, the man of nightmares himself was now visibly shaking because of what he had created. For a moment, I smiled, a proper smile, a happy smile, it flickered for a few seconds, then disappeared. Without another word, a fireball was conjured in the palm of my hand and was thrown directly at Pitch Black. He quickly dodged and in return, sent a cloud of dust unswervingly towards me. With a wave of my hand, the dust cloud was easily dealt with as it exploded into fire particles and reformed into an infernal wolf.

"S-stay back!" he shouted, endeavoring to defeat me as he sent another round of dark figures.

Once again, the figures were used against him.

I bolted towards him, a flame sword in hand, "You claim to recognize fear! I shall display you true terror!"

"W-what are you?" he chocked.

I smiled as a grim giggle came out of my mouth, "I am your nightmare."

With a simple stab, he crumbled into particles of murky sand and was caught by a current of air.

_Next target, Arrendale._

**How was that! Do you like it or do you hate it? Please review or I'll be lonely but I won't force you because who likes being forced into doing something they don't wanna do? I am super bad with dialog BUT I'm not bad with descriptions… right… O_o right? Great, I just made myself feel bad. Please fave follow and review so I know I'm not talking to myself 'cause seriously, who reads these bold statements. troll I love cliffies. Please see Adrian von Ziegler because he is an amazing music composer. I will see you around 18th of September but maybe earlier or later who knows *shrugs* BAI :D :D :D :D**


	6. Burn The Witch

**Someone needs to slap me in the FACE. I just can't think right now! WRITERS BLOCK WHY YOU DO THIS! I feel bummed about being really jerky… heh heh jerky!**

**EFFECT: watch?v=XD_IRiEQdtA&index=7&list=PLtQtDkpNHslT8XhSk2Ns1Cy-Q1m5BzwT_**

I rubbed my eyes despite the pain and the shock. I coughed as I sensed my lungs ache from lack of fresh air. I frantically scanned the manor's entrance; a blaze was engulfing the entire mansion, red, orange and yellow occupying the abandoned home. I could hear the crackling of the fire, but the ear-splitting pounding of my heart blocked everything else. I looked down at the timber flooring. There, her limp black body laid across the floor motionless. I rushed over to her aid, feeling my eyes beginning to glass with tears.

"Mother…MOTHER," I shook her body but only was met with a simple result, nothing, "No please Mother, _stay with me, I don't want to lose you too…_"

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity as the seconds stretched out like hours. Drops of boiling tears fell from my cheeks and onto her lifeless corpse. That is when I heard the pounding of the doors.

I froze.

With a swift glance towards the doors, it hit me. The dream, the nightmare was fulfilling. I ran up the spiral staircase as hastily as I could, nearly collapsing because of the corset still knotted around my waist. As soon as I ascended, I looked back down, seeing their bodies beginning to be swallowed by the fearsome firestorms. The glowing embers soared and twirled in a fiery dance, sparkling like stars in the scorching whirling air before tumbling to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight the tinder dry mansion that was once my home.

I continued to venture further into the fire, stopping and starting like the place was new to me. The broken glass was crunching beneath my fire boots. Images of defeating Pitch were flashing before my eyes like lightning. A pain was starting to kick in inside my cranium, my abdominal regions and my eyes. I was coughing up droplets of plasma as I sprinted to find an exit, fainting for a few seconds before struggling to rise up and begin my endeavour once again.

oOoOoO

My objective to be at the opposite side of the burning building was complete but my main priority was far from finished. Voices were whispering in my ears, persuading me to confront the crowd and terminate them. _Fear, its time be used, end their miserable lives and kill them all…_ Abruptly, I heard the door smash down and the shouting beginning to rush inside. Panic was using me like a puppet. Though I desperately wished to flee, I found myself defencelessly stationary. My heart was like the sounds of timpanos. My chest was pounding but caging my lungs to only short breaths.

I could hear them rampaging up the stairs and spread across to find me.

**Well… did anyone slap me? No? Yes? I don't know so tell me! I need some ideas for what happens next so…yea… anywhoozies I don't know what else to say… ok then mep.**


	7. You Can't Stop Insanity

**If it wasn't for people waiting I would already have this shut down -_-. I CAN'T BE BOTHERED :C. Anyway, someone said that their name is Rylie. THAT'S AWESOME. Do you have brown hair and eyes 'cause then I'm basically talking about you ^_^. I might be gone for a little while due to my very severe disorder. LAZINESS! Shmur... who reads this stuff anyway, lolololol. PLUS, should I give her a love interest, no? Yes? MAYBE, OFCOURSE, NOPE! Alright, I'll shut up. If anyone plays Gaia please be sure to add me XxAngel of DevilsxX. Just say 'H4CK3D' and I'll know ^U^.**

**After being caught…**

**4 FX :D - Dark Music - Witch Factory/ watch?v=4Y6BDbkYNDE&index=9&list=PLtQtDkpNHslT8XhSk2Ns1Cy-Q1m5BzwT_**

My legs were dragged across the cobblestone path, my inferno dress was worn to shreds and my legs tinted crimson from my own blood. Two men, one on each side, were holding my arms, letting the rest of my body hang low. I looked up. Some villagers were celebrating and rejoicing victoriously as some glared at me, heated and unsympathetically spitting to my direction.

Along the road, I could hear them speak about me, "My dearest people, we have brought down the witch of fire that has killed her servants, injured her Aunt and killed her very own adoptive mother."

I gasped at the accusation, "LIAR! I WOULD NEVER KILL HER!" I screamed trying to escape the men's grasps.

Man turned to face me. He was slender and pale, wearing a black robe that followed him across the platform. With his obsidian greasy hair and his gray cold-blooded eyes, the man smiled, showing his razor-sharp teeth towards my direction.

"_Pitch, what have you done..." _I hissed through gritted teeth

He grinned, "That's not the point Rylie, what have _you _done."

The two men who have dragged me threw me onto the platform which lays one hanging noose. I winced in shock before holding my breath to show no pain in my false facial expression. One of the men who have grabbed me secured the solid twine around my grazed neck and forced me to stand as he knotted my hands together.

His raven hair fell just above his broad shoulders, some strands covering his carmine oculi and rounded ears. As he gently tightened the noose, I was able to take a clearer observation of his appearance. His eyes were the colour of a Minotaur's haemoglobin, strong, bold and memorizing, matching perfectly to his half sharp chin, thin lips and Greek nose. He reversed a step before speaking.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal."

I sighed before smiling, "I appreciate your sympathy but my family is gone, the people have no respect for me and the only friends I ever had are long gone to become successful rulers, why would I bother trying to live anyway?"

With a simple nod he walked towards the lever. I faced Pitch, who was still schmoozing to the people who viewed intensely to see my death. I could feel the fire within me beginning to be fuelled by my anger, my eye starting to produce burgundy ash and embers.

"Now child, pull the lever!" he ordered.

_All you could hear was fire and the screams of horror. Fear is our ally._

**_Elsa's PoV_**

**4 FX :D -Relaxing Fantasy Music – Remembrance/** ** watch?v=D10ahyZzt7o&list=PLtQtDkpNHslTF_aU4l4TZlJbJiL0ekKkn**

I wrote silently in my journal as I awaited my beloved sister to return to our palace.

_3/10 23:13_

_To my journal,_

_My work is unending but I stay persistent until I am able to have some spare time for myself. Piles of marriage proposals to be easily declined, an upcoming ball to attend to, trading partners always asking for a better bargain, the time I sit here and list what these scripts are about can leave you bored out of your misery which, better proves, how tired I am from all this madness. It has been, at least eighteen hours since I have been able to have a slumber and escape the nightmare of paperwork and ruling. Some things can be so simply underestimated. Mother and Father made it seem so incredibly simple that you could easily deceive that this was a simple job with a large amount of pay._

_ I have let my dearest sister, Anna to wander around in the streets of Arrendale tonight with her soon to be husband, Kristoff. He is a responsible man that I can trust and rely to keep Anna safe from harm's way. I can't seem to describe the strange loneliness I feel to see them together, lost in each other's eyes. Could it be jealousy? She is able to do so much such as run freely without the responsibility of a whole kingdom in her palms._

_I know I should be thankful not to be so frightened of myself but I still feel this isn't much of a difference. I am still forced inside a room while my sister bathes in sunlight and love. Although I may still feel of sadness and loneliness, I must admit it could be worse. I am glad I have a jolly sister that will always be there to make me smile. I wish you were here to see how graceful your youngest daughter has grown, mama and papa._

_Every slumber I take I see Rylie, an old friend of ours, suffering through nightmares and horror. We are so similar but grew up in complete different ways. I was born into royalty, joyfully playing with my sister as our proud parents watched over us with such kindness while she was born into poverty, her father later disappearing, trying to find food to save his family and her mother selling her to a rich woman (for whom I believed only bought her to retrieve money from an arranged marriage) before dying in sorrow a few weeks later._

_ I may have been locked away in fear from myself but my parents were there to help me through my suffering. Now I am here, a successful Queen over a beautiful kingdom, beloved by my people and supported by my close friends and family._

_What a coincidence, Rylie's village has started a bonfire. I can only wish her the best of luck and hope she has the life she deserves._

I sealed my book and left to place my journal on my mahogany mantelshelf when I felt something orbicular and substantial land on my foot. I faced down to see a solid magma orb with carvings that said_ 'Elsa, Anna and Rylie – sisters forever'_

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before turning to look at my father's painting.

"Papa, I do not have the slightest clue what to do. I cannot even bear to enter her village without guilt overcoming me," I began as I paced around the room, my eyes beginning to water in guilt, "I know that pretending I did not know about Rylie's existence was a bad choice I should have never done but I did not know how to act. Her facial expression when I sent her away is something that I will see till my death meets me. I cannot stand it! Now I'm here, stuck in this room doing work, feeling guilty about everything! I want to be friends again and to be free, running around like Anna does!"

I paused and steadied my breathing, the commencement of rain showering lightly in the exterior of my window, the drops reminding me of a joyful tune. I smiled.

**Natasha Bedingfield - Who I Am (Audio Only) - The Pirate Fairy/ watch?v=0QJ9JvwLkbY**

If I could reach the top of the world  
be all I am it'd be so beautiful  
if only...  
I could be brave and I could be strong  
I would know where I belong  
if only…

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
what I'm about is more than I've been  
ready to show the world who I am  
start letting out what I'm holding in  
and find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
oh yeah.

I jumped onto the table and formed an ice sword before slicing nearby candlesticks, giggling as paperwork flew like falling sheets of snow.

I have it inside, I know that I do  
All that I am, is gonna breakthrough  
If only  
I could believe, live it right now  
Take the time to work it out  
if only..

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
what I'm about is more than I've been.  
Ready to show the world who I am  
Start letting out what I'm holding in

And find my own place to stand  
So I could be who I am  
yeaay

As I sang, I blasted ice on the ground, making a perfect mini ice rink and miniscule snowmen to play and dance gracefully as I sang. I laughed as one snowman, who looked like Olaf slide and, bottom-first, fall on a patch of soft snow. _Hang on there buddy, _I thought as I placed him upright and let him skate away.

I'm closer to what I'm meant to be  
for trying I know that I can get there  
I'm not gonna stop 'cause I believe  
that there's so much more... to me yea...

I wanna feel free to be who I am  
what I'm about is more than I've been  
ready to show the world who I am  
start letting out what I'm holding in  
find my own place to stand  
so I could be who I am.  
So I could be who I am  
So I can be who I am

I collapsed onto the floor, amused. It had been awhile since I have danced and sang and it felt pleasant to do so. I proceeded to stand, supporting my body weight onto the table when ice formed without my approval. I gasped in horror. _How can this be?_

It was then Anna blasted the door wide open. Her dress was dripping water on the silk carpets, a piece of seaweed still hanging from her shoulder where her two plaits fell tangled, covered with sand.

"I'm he-," she cut herself off, "What happened?"

"I could say the same to you."

She walked towards the wardrobe, "Pig, pie, well not pig pie but pig _and_ pie, oh and ocean! Oh Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"You know that girl we met a few months ago, Rylie?"

I stiffened, "Yes?"

"I had a dream about her last night, we were all best friends and we were going weee down I think a snow hill _inside _the ball room… do I know her or something? She seems so familiar."

"Uhhh" I was cut off.

"Your majesty," it was one of my soldiers, "South from here- a-a FIRE, we have found a girl, l-like you but with fire. What do we do?"

**THERE WE GO! It has been too long since I did a chapter this long and it took me a lot of time as well, like THREE WHOLE HOURS. Any doo dee. Thank you for the reviews and I got, strangely 102 views in one day. WOW so I'm up to 450 views now ^_^. Please favourite, follow and review but I will never force you. Since it's close to the end, I'll tell you now. At the end I will put in credits obviously but as well as that I will add in my previous try in this story (it was a one shot- I actually like it better than this… lol) and some hidden stuff you might have missed ;D. This has got to be our longest one so I hope you like it and I will see you on the 10/10/14**


	8. Saviors & Killers

**Hi. Please don't kill me :O. I wanted to send this out as early as possible and I will post the other half in a few days. I was banned from my computer for a day and the next day, my computer needed fixing up so- I should stop with these stupid excuses. ENJOY :D.**

"I said pull the lever, you fool!" Pitch demanded, a slight tone of anger building in his voice.

The man didn't move a finger, only staring back with equal intensity at Pitch. Impatience taking over Pitch's slender body, he stomped over and pulled the –

"RYLIE, BURN THE ROPE!" the man yelled.

I detained myself before blasting fierce conflagration towards the cord as I descended down to the ground level, dust particles moving out of the way once I landed. I heard the public clamor in vexation, demolishing the door to destroy what's left of me. The crowd backed away once my voice began to express amusement in lunacy. I lit the platform alight without hesitation, melting the closest villager's flesh as they screamed in agony or trepidation. It was time to give them what they have deserved. I sprinted outside and into a flat piece of land before forming a colossal firestorm dragon into the newly created battle field.

It was a creature unlike anything I had ever seen. Its scales were the color of smoldering flames, shading to lighter on its underside. It had a muscular, diminutive body, molten rock spikes that ran down its spine were worn as armor and as weaponry. This dragon had bulky limbs with every leg containing six inferno claws larger than your arms. It had wings like those of some bizarre motorized machine, running from its hulking shoulders to its hips. The dragon's cubed head consisted mostly of its mouth, magma fangs formed as tusks that tangled with its spiral horns.

It faced me before bowing.

"Go; bring down every inhabitant within this village with no mercy. Destroy them _all._"

The dragon's talons dug deep into the ground aiming towards a patch of foes before spraying volcanic emission, pouring it down until the bodies were no longer recognizable. The others who spectated the deaths ran in consternation of their puny lives. Their earsplitting screams alerted the others as they escaped into the blazing forests.

Now it was time to face Pitch.

I walked up to the podium, looking down merciless as he stared back with eyes wider than an owl's.

"Y-you can never get rid of fear you know!" he vociferously yelled, attempting to mask his own fear.

"I know; I learnt that," I bluntly replied, "Now run."

He stood himself up and dusted his coat before answering back, "I'll be back, I'll _always _be back."

With that, he vanished into ashes and blown by the wind.

**Please review, favorite and/or follow 'cause that ****_might_**** speed my writing up by knowing ****_I'm _****not the one viewing. I'll see you in a couple of days ^_^**


	9. Distant Memories

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? ME! My yearlies have just passed (my first ones ever) and I had studied instead. I'm sorry for neglecting my fanfic but here's a nice boring chapter for you. It tells you about their backstory and stuffz. It's more of a connect-the-dot kind of chapter instead of action or emotion. I couldn't really find suiting music but the closest I got was this:**

**Emotional Music - Your dying Heart by Adrian von Ziegler**

**A few hours later…**

Something was wrong with me. My thirst for blood overpowered my will. I didn't even try to stop. I looked down at my hands, magma slowly dripping and planting itself onto the undergrowth. The regret and emptiness was driving me into insanity, growing in strength and eliminating my emotions to nothing but ashes. I felt suicidal to an extent I have never felt before. It was as though someone is replacing me with my own body, slowly and discreetly interchanging my bliss and empathy with psychopathy and a powerful need of human flesh.

The crackling of our campfire returned me back to reality, to the present at least and I returned back to our undersized campsite. I glanced up at the sky, my eyes empty in sorrow. The ticking, screaming and burning was slowly embedding itself into my mind, escalating in reverberation by the hour.

"Hello?" The man said.

I looked at him, still empty and hollow, "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't s-."

"Just before I was to be beheaded, you said my name."

"Oh, everyone knows who you are," He replied, "An orphan adopted by the banker, burning your Aunt's hand with a single touch and you're the sister of the comedian."

"He's name was Jack…"

It was soundless for a few moments before he spoke up, "Speaking about names, name's Quince. I lived in a nice manor with my younger brother, my father and my mother before I moved out."

"How come?"

"I don't really know, I just stood up and left, I guess. I came home a few days later and found out my mother, Alice, was so worried about me, she stopped eating, drinking, sleeping. Her body was malfunctioning. Until that one day," Quince paused, "She fainted as she was walking down the stairs and that was it. She just… died. The maids found her lying there, motionless."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, "We can't dwell in the past or else it will alter the future, am I correct?"

I smiled. His optimism was refreshing and inspiring, erasing my memories for a few moments before returning, nightmares and horrifying truths clouding my mind once again.

"How about you?" Quince asked.

I turned to face him, not noticing that my mind had begun to wonder, "Well, there is not much to speak about that you do not already know but I will try."

"The night before my fifth birthday, I heard my parents yell and argue as they did every night, exchanging harsh words to each other like a verbal battle field. I suppose my father couldn't take it anymore because when my birthday drew near, he woke us up, my brother, my sister and I, discussing about his departure. He told us that he will leave, find a job that will be able to afford a sturdy home and a sufficient amount of food on our plates. It was an offer that we couldn't refuse, living a life of poverty was like not living a life at all. We were all too hungry to deny it. And so he began his journey.

We waited for days, then weeks, then months until we had no other choice. My mother was weakening and our supply of money wouldn't last a week for the four of us, so she did what she had to. She sold me. Just like that."

I gazed into oblivion before halting the silence once more, "Even then, when I was sold, my mother fell ill and the money was far from enough. Her sister, Lizzie, took her role after her day of passing and life was back to harsh living once more…"

The two of us sat in a crestfallen silence, staring down at the tangled vines of the undergrowth when, once again, Quince broke the quietness.

"I know what could cheer up the mood. What about a song!"

"Uh… I'm not so sure about that."

"Why not? It's a song about your story, well, kind of…"

I hesitated before nodding in approval.

"This maybe a bit of but it's only because of the rhymes."

**Passenger-Holes**

_I know a girl with nothing in her hands, nothing but a rolling stone  
She told me about when her house burnt down, and she lost everything she owned  
She lay asleep for six whole weeks, they were gonna ask her mother to choose  
When she woke up with nothing, she said I'll tell you something  
When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose_

_Now I've got a hole in my pocket, a hole in my dress, a whole lot of trouble, she said  
But now the money is gone, life carries on and I miss it like a hole in the head_

_She knew a woman with kids around her ankles and a baby on her lap  
She said one day her husband went to get some money and the motherf* never came back  
Mortgage to pay and three kids to raise, but keeping the wolf from the door  
She said the wolf's just a puppy and the door's double locked so why you gotta worry me for_

_Now he left a hole in my heart, a hole in a promise, a hole on the side of my bed  
Oh now that he's gone well life carries on and I miss him like a hole in the head_

_Well sometimes you can't change and you can't choose  
And sometimes it seems you gain less than you lose_

_Now we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives  
Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

_Where we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives  
Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

_Said we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives  
Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

_Said we've got holes in our hearts, we've got holes in our lives  
We've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

_Said we've got holes in our hearts, we've got holes in our lives  
We've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

_Said we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives  
Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on_

I applauded and smiled as he bowed dramatically as if he was a conductor of a famous orchestra.

"Thank you, thank you; you are a very kind audience," he said as he sat on the rotten log.

I let a moment of silence set in before speaking, "Excuse me Quince…"

He turned to face me, "Yes?"

"Thank you, not only for the great song but also saving my life."

He chuckled, "It wasn't me who burned the rope."

"But it was you who pushed me to do it."

"True… what are you trying to get to?"

"I'm trying to get to this."

I created a spherical magma rock in the palms of my hand and handed it to Quince, who was staring in amazement.

"I gave a ball like this to two other people ten years ago, it will tell you where I am if you need my help and holds some of your most treasured memories inside. I owe you my life so it is only necessary if I repay you."

_Treasure your memories. For it may be what will be the difference of sanity and psychopathy._

**Only the most deep thought readers know what I'm talking about. I told you to read the first chapter; it had important stuff hidden beneath. It's not my best one but it does the job. Sorry about the no cliffy BUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT next chapter will be Elsa's POV so WATCH OUT! I'll be more active this month. See you SOON**


End file.
